


Creación

by Zero (Obsscure)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: writers_canvas, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Fantasy, Gen, Original Fiction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tan sólo soñaba con ser una manzana sin estigmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creación

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al Reto #39: _Manzana_ , para la comunidad [writers_canvas](http://writers_canvas.livejournal.com/).

No podía ser pecado si no había paraíso al que aspirar.  
No podía ser corrupto si no había inocencia que desvanecer.  
No podía ser Eva, no podía ser Adán, ni ángel; menos aquella puta serpiente.  
Tan solo soñaba.  
Se atrevía a desear ser bien roja.  
Quería ser jugosa, quería ser probada.  
Se imaginaba arrebatada, acariciada, mordida... bajo bocas hambrientas yaciendo en una última vibración.  
Ó al menos entre fieras manos sostenida, envuelta en su textura rugosa y asfixiante.  
Pero se sabía marchita y anoréxica bajo el ardor.  
Ya sólo esperaba que al caer muriese el grano infinito de Él consigo.

 

~▣~


End file.
